


You Are Worth It

by ThnksFrThMmrs121



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bad Thoughts, Best Friends, Brendon helping, Crying, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pills, Platonic Relationships, Sadness, Suicide Attempt, a little bit of swearing, like on word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThnksFrThMmrs121/pseuds/ThnksFrThMmrs121
Summary: (Y/N) tries to kill herself but Brendon stops it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTIONS OF DEPRESSION AND SUICIDE ATTEMPT!!!!!!!  
> I am just feeling like complete shit so I decided to write this, I hope it helps someone out there.

You know the feeling of drowning even though you aren’t in water? That’s me every damn day of my life. My demons have won and they know that. I hope that they are happy for what’s about to happen.

I take a shaky breath and walk to my bathroom. No one’s home so should I even bother locking the door? Hell no, no one’s gonna even probably look for me. 

Well maybe except Brendon. He’s been my best friend for as long as I can remember. But he can find someone else. There’s always more people out there. I shake my head a bit and close the door.

My reflection in the mirror is like something out of a horror movie. Messy hair, puffy face, red eyes, dark bags from no sleep. I pull the cabinet open and my eyes land on them.

Sleeping pills.

“Maybe these will help me sleep forever.” I mutter to myself. I grabbed the white container and sat on the cold, tiled ground. Is this how I’m gonna end my life? With these pills?

It needs to end soon. I can’t take anymore of this shit. Not being able to enjoy anything, or having bad thoughts 24/7. Clutching the pills, I take a couple out and examine them.

For such small capsules, they do so much damage. Before I do this, I have to do one last thing. I need to call Brendon, I need to hear his voice one last time. I take my phone from my pocket and dial his number.

The rings are mockingly long as life they don’t want him to answer. 

“Hey (Y/N)! What’s up? I was just on the way to your place to hang out.” Brendon answered cheerfully. My heart dropped, he was coming here?

“Brendon, please don’t come over…” I croak out. 

“Why, what's wrong? Are you hurt?” He asked worriedly. 

“I’m just so tired Bren, I want all of this to stop. The drowning feeling, the heavy weight that presses down on me all the time. The voices.” I all but whisper the last part.

“Don’t you dare do anything (Full Name), you hear me? I’m coming over right now!” Brendon yelled.  
I quickly hung up the phone, it was now or never. I uncapped the pills and dump a handful in my hand. I take a deep breath and attempted to swallow.

Just seconds before I did that, the door busted open and in a flash, the pills are on the ground and I’m being crushed into a tight hug.

“Don’t ever, ever do that (Y/N)! I love you too much. I can’t lose my best friend.” Brendon cried.

Tears flooded my eyes as I cried into his chest. “I’m so, so sorry Bren. I just couldn’t take it anymore.” I exclaimed.

He shushed me and brought me to the living room. Without breaking the hug, we sat down on the sofa and wept.

“(Nickname), I’m gonna help you through this, alright? You won’t be alone for one goddamn second. You are needed here and deserve to live. I love you, Dallon loves you, and Kenny loves you too! Just please Stay alive for me.” Brendon babbled. 

Finally, I look up at him and say “I don’t deserve you as a friend. But I will try for you, I love you so much.” He wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled. “Cmon let’s watch a movie or something.” he said.

So for the rest of the night, Brendon stayed with me. He kept his promise of never leaving my side and I can’t thank him enough for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, if you have an suggestions feel free to tell me. See ya!


End file.
